


From Eden to Soho

by celestialharmonies



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 year slowburn, Aziraphale Is Soft, Crowley is in love, F/M, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, The History of Two Gay Idiots, cause these dumbasses don't understand feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialharmonies/pseuds/celestialharmonies
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley's relationship explored over 6000 years as they slowly realise they loved each other all along.The story of these two idiots realising they're both weird so maybe they can be weird together?This is gonna be a long one so buckle up and enjoy the ride.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Eventually - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. The Garden of Eden 4004 BC

**Author's Note:**

> Any separated writing entirely in italics are Crowley's internal monologues over Aziraphale being Aziraphale.

The story of Crowley and Aziraphale began alongside the creation of humanity. It began in The Garden of Eden, the very first garden to ever exist. Aziraphale and Crawly, an angel and a demon respectively, neither of which could have been any less suited to their given jobs. Aziraphale, tasked with guarding the Eastern Gate, and Crawly, a fallen angel turned demon destined to introduce humanity to free will and the Original Sin, met on that very night, stood on the wall overlooking Eden.

The problem with Crawly and Aziraphale having important jobs overseeing the development of humanity was that neither were particularly good at their jobs. Both were too sympathetic by nature and were willing to go against heaven's orders for what is right, even if it meant going against The Ineffable Plan. Aziraphale in particular had just disobeyed God herself in order to protect the humans.

_Aziraphale had just finished patching up the wall surrounding the Garden of Eden, having just given Adam and Even his flaming sword to help them escape when out of nowhere, a bright spotlight shone directly over Aziraphale and the Almighty spoke to him._

“_Angel of the Eastern Gate,” the Almighty boomed_

“_Yes, Lord?” Aziraphale asked, voice shaky and nervous as he brought up his hand to block the bright light_

“_Where is the flaming sword I gave you Aziraphale? To guard the Gate of Eden?”_

“_Um – Uh, big, sharp, cutty thing? Yes, oh – um. Must've put it down here somewhere-” Aziraphale stuttered desperately trying to hide what he had actually done with the sword by pretending to search for it on the ground. “-um, forget my own head next.” The light above him suddenly went out and the connection to the Almighty disconnected. Aziraphale looked up to dark skies and a significant absence of God's bright light. “Oh dear.”_

Crawly and Aziraphale met not long after Aziraphale disobeyed for the first time. Crawly slithered along the ground in his snake form as he approached the pale figure stood perfectly still, staring out into the garden. Aziraphale stood on the Eastern wall, wings outstretched ethereally, soft blonde curls blowing in the slight breeze. Reaching Aziraphale's side, Crawly slowly shifted back into his demonic form, body morphing outwards, large soft black wings sprouted from his back, in a sharp contrast to those of the angel beside him.

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon,” Crowley stated, once fully back into his demonic form.

“Sorry, what was that?” Aziraphale asked, tearing his gaze away from Adam and Ece to face his new companion.

“I said, 'well that went down like a lead balloon.'”

“Yes, yes it did rather.”

“Bit of an overreaction if you ask me, first offence and everything,” Crawly continued, facing Aziraphale for his opinion. “I don't see what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.”

“Well it must _be _bad...” Aziraphale paused, a silent request for Crawly's name.

“Crawly.”

“...Crawly, otherwise you wouldn't have tempted them into it.”

“Oh they just said 'Get up there and make some trouble'” Crawly defended

“Well obviously, you're a demon, its what you do”

“Not very subtle of the Almighty though,” Crawly observed, “fruit tree in the middle of a garden with a 'Don't Touch' sign. I mean, why not put it on the top of a high mountain? Or on the moon?” He suggested, “makes you wonder what God's really planning.”

“Best not to speculate,” Aziraphale dismissed, “it's all part of the Great Plan. It's not for us to understand, it's ineffable.”

“The Great Plan's ineffable?” Crawly asked incredulously.

“Exactly,” he nodded in confirmation “it is beyond understanding and incapable of putting into words.” A natural lull in conversation followed as Crawly looked Aziraphale up and down questioningly. Something was...off. Different.

“Didn't you have a flaming sword?” He asked, eyes flicking up and down Aziraphale's figure as he spoke. “You _did. _It was flaming like anything, what happened to it?” A nervous look crossed Aziraphale's face as he began to stutter out a reply before he was interrupted. “Lost it already have you?” Crawly teased.

“Gave it away,” he mumbled, looking away as he replied

“You _what?_” Crawly exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise, mind running wild with the sudden proof that not all angels were the same. _This one was different. This one may be worth fighting for._

“I gave it away!” Aziraphale confessed, “There are _vicious _animals out there, and she's expecting already!” He exclaimed defensively, showing an unusual amount of compassion for an angel, who normally let things run 'as God intended'.”And I said, 'Here you go, flaming sword, don't thank me. And don't let the sun go down on you here' I -” he cut himself off suddenly. “_oh, _I do hope I didn't do the _wrong _thing.”

_Depends on who's opinion you listen to_

The thought briefly flickered through Crawly's mind. “Oh, you're an _angel, _I don't think you can do the wrong thing.” He reassured, this angel was definitely different.

“Oh, _oh, _thank – oh thank you! Its been bothering me.” Aziraphale stumbled over his words as the lion that Adam and Eve were fighting roared faintly in the distance.

“I've been worrying too,” Crawly admitted, “what if I did the right thing with the whole 'eat the apple' business?” A demon can get into a lot of trouble for doing the right thing.” Crawly bit his bottom lip absentmindedly as they watched Adam stab the lion from the Eastern wall. “It'd be funny if we both got it wrong, eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad one” Crawly joked ironically. Both of them laughed in response.

“No! It wouldn't be funny at all!” Aziraphale exclaimed, suddenly realising what exactly Crawly had just said.

_Maybe this one isn't so different after all_

At that moment, the first rain began to fall from the sky, temperature dropping significantly as it fell. Uncertain, Crawly shuffled closer to this strange angel for warmth and protection, shivering slightly in the wind. In response, Aziraphale lifted one of his wings to shield his new companion from the rain as they watched over the beginning of humanity together.

…

“Principality Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate” Gabriel greeted, smiling a very fake, slightly creepy smile. Adam and Eve had recently escaped Eden and it had caused quite a fuss in Heaven as all the Guardians of Eden needed to be recalled and relocated.

“Archangel Gabriel.” Aziraphale replied, twitching and fiddling nervously as he spoke. No one had yet to work out that it was him that had set the humans free, but the possibility of discovery still played in his mind.

“Its such a shame what happened to the humans, isn't it?” Gabriel asked with a fake aura of politeness and compassion about him as he lead Aziraphale through the halls of Heaven. Aziraphale looked up at him, about to respond when he suddenly continued, “Anyway, regardless, you are to be relocated.”

“Relocated?”

“Yes, since your efforts are no longer required in Eden, you will be reassigned to Earth. As a protector of the humans. A guardian angel, should you wish,” he explained, “oh, and remember to protect them from any..._demonic influences_. Word from hell tells us that more and more demons are on the rise in corrupting humanity.”

“Yes, of course.” Aziraphale replied

“Be careful out there, Heaven can't be seen to be allowing demons to influence the humans too much now, especially not after that dreadful fiasco with the apple. Anyway, there isn't any particular place you are specifically required currently, so you are free to wander as you wish. Though remember your mission Aziraphale.”

“Yes, yes of course. I'll just...be getting on then” Aziraphale stammered, he bid Gabriel farewell before he disappeared off to Earth.


	2. Mesopotamia 3004 BC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its going to be a sad one

_ **Mesopotamia 3004 BC** _

Crowley and Aziraphale's story continues again, 1000 years later. They next meet again in Mesopotamia, 3004 BC, moments before the human race was set to be wiped out in an upcoming flood. Aziraphale stood alone amongst the crowd of people, watching as Noah, his family and two of each animal board a large wooden boat in the middle of an open field.

“Hello Aziraphale” Crawly greeted, he appeared next to Aziraphale, having emerged from amongst the gathering of people. His hair had grown longer since their last meeting in Eden, now with the addition of a thin braid down the left side, Aziraphale noted absently

“Crawly”

“_So, _giving the mortals a flaming sword, how'd that work out for you?” Crawly teased

“The Almighty never actually mentioned it again,” Aziraphale explained, shifting nervously, “probably a good thing.”

“What's all this about? Building a big boat and fill it with a travelling zoo?” Crawly asked, gazing around at the crowds of people and the pairs of animals gathered near the ark.

“From what I hear, God's a bit tetchy,” Aziraphale whispered. “wiping out the human race, big storm”

“_All of them?” _Crawly exclaimed

“Just the locals,” He explained,”I don't believe the Almighty's upset with the Chinese. Or the Native Americans. Or the Australians.” He added

“Yet”

“_And, _God's not actually going to wipe out_ all _the locals,” Aziraphale reassured “I mean, Noah up there, his family, and his sons, their wives, they're all going to be fine.” Aziraphale attempts to justify

_I was wrong, he's just like the rest of them_

“But they're _drowning _everyone else?” Crawly asked incredulously. Aziraphale nods in response. “Not the kids? You can't kill kids”

“Mm-hmm”

“Well, that's more something you'd expect my lot to do”

“Yes, but when its done, the Almighty's going to put up a new thing, called a 'rain-bow', as a promise, not to drown everyone again” Aziraphale explained. Suddenly the sky darkened as heavy rain clouds began to form.

_Fat lot of good a rain-bow's going to do if everyone's too dead to see it_

“How kind” Crawly snarked sarcastically

“You can't judge the Almighty, Crawly. God's plans are-”

“Are you going to say 'Ineffable'?” Crawly interrupted

“Possibly” Aziraphale admitted

Crawly turned and watched the pairs of animals boarding the ark, and noticed a unicorn wandering off on its own. “OI! SHEM!” He yelled, “That unicorn's going to make a run for it!” He explained, and pointed to the escaped unicorn. “Oh, IT'S TOO LATE! Its too late! Well, you've still got one of them”

As the last of the animals boarded the arc, rain began to pour from the sky, much faster and heavier than normal weather patterns would suggest. They were being flooded out and there was nothing they could do.

...

Crawly and Aziraphale sat on the edge of the arc and looked out at the slowly flooding land around them. The water was rising and the citizens were scrambling desperately for higher land, struggling to get away from the flood.

“The Almighty is really going to kill all these people just because she's upset with them?” Crawly asked, staring in horror at the children and families fighting for dry land and chunks of wooden fence to float on.

“God's plan-” Aziraphale starts

“-Is ineffable. Yes, I know. You can't really believe its right though. Murdering innocent people just because the Almighty's a 'bit tetchy'” Aziraphale looked away, unable to watch the people fighting for their lives.

“I can't do this” Crawly mumbled sadly before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, floating platforms seemed wider, water currents slowed and reaching dry land began to seem more hopeful. Groups of people helped each other reach higher land, supporting children and other families as they huddled together and watched the water rise.

“Why?” Aziraphale asked, eyes glistening and slightly watery

“If they're going to die anyway, I might as well give them hope. Its pointless, but if it offers them even some comfort, I'll do it.” Crawly explained and ducked his head so that his hair covered his eyes.

…

“It's going to be okay, little one. Shhhh, its alright, don't cry,” Crawly heard Aziraphale's faint voice speaking very softly somewhere behind him. He turned, searching the crowd, shifting the young girl he was comforting higher up on his hip as he did so. A few feet away, in amongst a crowd of people, was Aziraphale, knelt on the grass, whispering softly and reassuringly as he cradled a crying boy to his chest.

“Aziraphale?”

“Hello Crawly.”Aziraphale replied, while stroking though the young boy's hair to calm him down. The young girl wriggled out of Crawly's arms and dropped to the ground, joining Aziraphale in comforting the boy.

“Are you two related?” Crawly asked, crouching to talk to the two children in Aziraphale's arms at eye level.

“No sir,” The young girl answered, turning to scan the crowded land for her parents. “but we are all family here.” She said before gently leading the boy out of Aziraphale's arms and disappeared off into the crowd. There was a beat of silence as Crawly and Aziraphale both stood, neither really knew what to say.

“Thank you. You didn't have to come, I know your side wouldn't want you here.” Crawly eventually said.

“No, no, you were right. If these are their last moments, it might as well be in peace” Aziraphale replied, dusting himself off absentmindedly.

“What will you do about the angels?”

"Well, it's hardly like they'll be watching me at every moment, and, I suppose there's nothing wrong with bending the rules.” He replied. Crawly looked away to scan the crowd

“Dangerous words, for an angel.” Aziraphale would've replied, had he been anywhere near Crawly at the time, however he was off at the side of the land, helping a young woman and her baby out of the rapidly rising waters surrounding what little remained of dry land. Crawly joined him a minute later, standing together as they watched The Almighty sanction the death of an entire population.


	3. Golgotha 33 AD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's gender identity changes in the series, and therefore so do Crowley's pronouns. For the entire of this chapter, Crowley will have female pronouns.
> 
> This is a short one, but its also a sad one, so, have fun.

Crowley and Aziraphale's story continues in Golgotha, 33 AD, within the crowd of people there to witness the crucifixion of Jesus. Aziraphale was stood alone, separated slightly from the crowd, dressed in a white robe, watching the proceedings sadly. Crowley was stood in the thick of the crowd, amongst his followers and supporters, dressed in a black abaya and a headdress partially obscuring her long red hair.

“Father, please, you have to forgive them. They don't know what they are doing.”

“Come to smirk at the poor bugger, have you?” Crawly asked, having spotted Aziraphale and had moved over accordingly.

“Smirk? Me?”

“Well your lot put him on there.” She commented cynically.

“I'm not consulted on policy decisions Crawly” Aziraphale defended

“Oh, I've changed it”

“Changed what?”

“My name,” she explained, “Craw-ly just wasn't really doing it for me. It's a bit too...squirming-at-your-feet-ish”

“Well, you were a _snake,_” he replied, “so what is it now? Mephistopheles? Asmodeus?” He teased

“Crowley”

Aziraphale hums in response. “Did you ever meet him?” He asked, gesturing towards Jesus on the cross.

_He was...a friend? Kind of. I travelled with him._

“Yes, he seemed a very bright young man,” Crowley comments sadly,”I showed him all the kingdoms of the world” Her voice drifted off wistfully, as if remembering a fond distant memory.

“Why?”

_I tried to stop him, I really did. He doesn't deserve this._

“He's a carpenter from Galilee, his travel opportunities are limited,” Crowley winced as she watched them hammer nails deeper and deeper into his skin, “that has got to hurt.” She whispered to herself sympathetically.

_But in the end, he didn't listen, and now he's being put to death for humanity's sins._

“What was it that he said? That got everyone so upset?” She asked

“Be kind to each other”

“Oh, yeah. That'll do it” Crowley said sarcastically

...

One by one, the men in the crowd slowly drifted out, leaving only the women, and Aziraphale, stood near the back with Crowley.

“Maybe I should leave, Heaven most likely won't appreciate me hanging around,” Aziraphale whispered. Crowley didn't respond, seemingly lost in thought. “Will you be alright?” He asked softly.

_No, stay, please don't go._

“Yes, yes of course” Crowley answered, snapping out of her stupor. She watched Aziraphale walk away before turning her gaze back to Jesus.

Now suddenly alone at the edge of the crowd of women gathered around him, she moved closer, back into the centre of the crowd. She knelt at the foot of his cross and tore her eyes away from him briefly, only to notice splashes on the ground before her. _She was crying_

Silently.

To weep audibly is often a cry for help, attention or comfort. To cry in silence is to weep, knowing that there is nothing to be done, that nothing _can _be done. There is simply nothing left to do but cry.

...

The sky had darkened significantly since, yet most of the women still remained, kneeling in a silent show of mourning and respect. When the time came for his body to be buried, the women remaining moved with him, travelling with him one last time as faithful friends and followers. Outside Jesus' tomb, several hours after his death, eventually only Crowley remained. There were onlookers around, however they were not there to mourn, they were just there to watch a vulnerable, grieving woman break down over the death of a man she cared for.

Unable to stand the constant eyes staring into the back of her skull any longer, Crowley fled, disappearing down backstreet after backstreet until she was alone once more, in an open clearing near a large body of water, secluded from major civilisation. Away from prying eyes and curious faces, she wept. _Finally, _fully mourning the loss of a man she had known well. In an effort to stop crying, she took note of her hair reflected back at her in the still water, her headdress had fallen, exposing her bright, curly red hair. One moment, she was calm, the next, she had fished through the dirt for a sharp enough stone, raised it to her hair, and sliced, removing any identifier of the person that she used to be.

...

Centuries later, Mary Magdalene's gospel was found in Egypt, _covered in long black feathers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sites I used for reference, if anyone's interested:  
https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/crowley-as-mary-magdalene
> 
> https://azirafuck.tumblr.com/post/186236114966/and-the-thing-is-that-this-doesnt-strictly-have
> 
> https://intersexaziraphale.tumblr.com/post/184424971273/so-i-realized-that-not-everyone-knows-what-i-do
> 
> https://zigraves.tumblr.com/post/186778857435/crowley-is-mary-magdalene


End file.
